Pour contempler le ciel
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: "Les habitants de la ville souterraine ne font que survivre aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent, sans chercher à monter à la surface. C'est une cause perdue,il faut juste abandonner. Jamais leurs sombres yeux ne verront la lumière du soleil. Livai est né là où le crime est normal. Et il ne peut comprendre le mal qui règne en maitre."


**Bien le bonsoir ! Voilà encore un petit OS qui trainait dans les parages sur ma clef USB que j'ai décidé de poster au lieu de laisser prendre la poussière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

 ** _Pour contempler le ciel ..._**

* * *

Dans le district Clandestin, le danger règne à chaque instant qui passe. On ne peut accorder sa confiance à quiconque, sans risquer la trahison ou même sa vie. On ne compte plus depuis bien longtemps combien de meurtres sont commis à chaque jour qui passe, que se soit pour plaisanter, par légitime défense ou par sadisme … Il y en a tellement, la plupart ne se sachant que plusieurs temps après ou comme très souvent, jamais. D'innombrables marchés noirs ont également prit place, vendant gracieusement armes et autres bijoux de l'armée humaine. Il n'y a pas une seule personne en ce lieu qui n'est pas armée. Ce serait du suicide ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la famine et la maladie trainent partout, au même titre que la saleté. Voler est quelque chose que tous les gamins savent faire dès le plus jeune âge, tout comme se battre. Les bases de la survie. Et malgré tout ce que l'on fera, la mort vient à trente ans au grand maximum, au suite d'arthrite. Aussi, bien qu'il y ait des membres des Brigades Spéciales comme dans tous les districts, il ne s'agit que des pires, généralement les bons à rien, souvent vieux ou trop jeunes, ou alors des rebelles qui sont envoyés là comme punition.

Une punition … En plus d'être un lieu ou la menace est pire que celle que représente les Titans, le district Clandestin se situe dans l'enceinte du mur Sina, le mur abritant la noblesse la plus infâme qui soit. Enfin … elle est plutôt _sous_ l'enceinte du mur. Parce qu'au dessus tout est beau et parfait, il faut bien qu'un côté sombre existe quelque part ! Ici, ce sont que les déchets de la société, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il est commun que des personnes meurent … sans jamais avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'un rayon du soleil. Parce que ce vaste et sinistre souterrain … est baignée d'une lumière qui est loin d'être naturelle. Pour un individu ayant passé toute sa vie – aussi courte soit-elle – au-dessus, rester ne serait-ce qu'une journée dans les souterrains peut conduire à la folie. On note même quelque cas de décès fortement liés par ces gens-là.

Au final, les habitants de la ville souterraine ne font que survivre le plus longtemps qu'ils le peuvent, sans jamais chercher à remonter à la surface. C'est une cause perdue, quoi qu'il arrive. Car il faut un passeport de citoyenneté, quelque chose qui coûte cher ici. Extrèmement cher. Il faut juste abandonner. Jamais leurs sombres yeux ne verront la lumière du soleil.

C'est dans cette misère que Livai est né, à un endroit où le crime est monnaie courante. Mais enfant comme il est, il ne peut comprendre le mal qui ronge cette ville. Il n'a jamais rien vu d'autre dans sa vie.

« - Je m'en vais travailler Livai, déclare la voix douce d'une femme. Je reviens le plus tôt possible. »

La porte de la minuscule habitation crasseuse se ferme après que ces mots aient résonnés. Livai est installé dans un coin de la pièce. Il possède des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent jusqu'au épaules, et des yeux gris ternes. Il a un corps si fin et faible que l'on peut aisément croire qu'il va à tout moment s'effondrer. Des amis de sa mère lui ont un jour dit qu'il ne ferait pas long feu, en étant ainsi. Quelques années, c'est tout ce qu'on lui a donné. Et en fait, ils n'ont peut être pas tord, quand on y pense bien.

Livai a l'habitude de voir revenir sa mère en piteux état après son travail. Elle dit que c'est normal, lorsqu'on est une prostituée. Et Livai sait aussi que c'est également un minimum commun que de tomber enceinte d'un client. S'il n'a pas de père, c'est parce qu'il est un accident de travail. Comme c'est le cas … Pourquoi sa mère, Kuchel, le nie t-elle ? C'est pourtant la vérité. Et elle la refuse. Il ne peut oublier ce jour où il lui a si innocement posé la question, parce qu'il l'avait entendu, et qu'il était avide de vérité.

« - Maman, est-ce que c'est vrai que je suis un accident ? avait-il commencé. Est-ce que j'étais un enfant non-désiré ? Si tu ne m'avais pas gardé, tu irais mieux, non ? »

La gifle a claqué fort sur sa joue, ce jour-là, résonnant pendant une fraction de secondes dans la pièce. Cela a été douloureux, une trace rouge est restée à cet endroit pendant deux jours. Kuchel lui a dit, les larmes aux yeux, de ne plus jamais dire cela. Qu'elle a insisté pour le garder malgré tout ce qu'on lui disait. Livai n'a plus jamais remit cela en question.

« - Mais les prostituées ne font pas long feu, n'est ce pas ? murmure t-il alors, sans oser jeter un regard au lit où repose le cadavre de sa mère. »

Se murer dans le silence … tout en se laissant dépérir, est la seule chose qui lui reste à faire. Il ne sait rien faire. Il ne sort quasiment jamais. Il va bientôt mourir.

Remontant ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, il enfonce sa tête entre ses genoux, ignorant l'affreuse crampe à son ventre, et sa gorge sèche. Combien de temps est-il ainsi resté, prostré dans un coin de la pièce, à attendre que la grande faucheuse des histoires qu'on lui a raconté, vienne le chercher dans sa clémence mortelle ? Il l'ignore. Toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas mort dans cette petite pièce crasseuse.

« - Ouh là … Ouh là … Ouh là là … »

Et c'est à cause de l'arrivée de _cet_ _homme_ dans sa misérable vie.

« - T'as une mine de déterrée … Il te reste plus que la peau sur les os, ma parole …

\- Elle est morte. »

Livai ignore encore ce qui lui a prit d'ouvrir la bouche. Avec un peu de chance, cet homme l'aurait laissé dépérir en paix. Il faut croire que le destin est une personne bien cruelle. Jamais … il ne pourra mourir en paix, semble t-il. A l'abri des regard et … sans jamais avoir pu un jour aller voir la surface dont il n'a que si peu entendu parler.

« - Et toi … t'es vivant ? demande l'homme, comme si cela était un reproche. Bien sûr, il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Eh ben, réponds. T'es bien placé pour savoir, non ? Quel est ton nom ?

\- Livai. Livai tout court. »

L'homme s'est laissé glisser contre le mur à côté du lit, juste en face de Livai, réfléchissant à mi-voix. A cause du silence quasiment religieux, Livai entend clairement ce qu'il dit, mais ne fait aucune remarque. Pour lui, à ce moment-là, sa fin est proche. Cet homme, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, semble complètement abattu par la mort de Kuchel. Savoir ne pas montrer ses sentiments … est une puissante arme. Et Livai, dans son mutisme, admire en quelque sorte cela. Il n'est pas sûr de lui-même un jour pouvoir y parvenir.

« - Tout court, hein … Ma foi, t'as pas tort, Kuchel ! Notre nom vaut pas la peine d'être mentionné … Moi, c'est Kanney, reprend plus fort l'homme. Kanney tout court aussi. Je connaissais bien ta mère. Condoléances, gamin. »

Il fallut à cet homme étrange … tous les efforts possibles afin de parvenir à trainer ce gamin hors de cette petite maison dégageant une affreuse odeur de mort. Il est tellement maigre que Kanney est persuadé qu'un geste trop brusque peut le casser comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Alors les mots sont la seule arme à employée, mais il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce Livai compte bien se laisser aller à la mort. Donc la manière forte est la seule méthode à employer. Il lui a prit le bras et la trainer dans toute la ville, jusqu'à trouvé un bar miteux pour manger.

Livai s'est demandé … pourquoi cet homme ne peut pas le laisser tranquille ? Rien ne l'oblige à s'occuper de lui, pour autant qu'il le sache.

Peut-être que finalement, il lui en est reconnaissant, au fond, de ne pas l'avoir laissé là.

« - Bon, t'as quel âge gamin ? demande Kanney, en buvant une chope de bière pendant que Livai mange un morceau de pain qu'il lui a payé. Cinq piges ? Six, peut-être ?

\- … Je sais pas.

\- On va dire six, tiens. J'imagine que tu sais pas non plus la date, hein ? … Le 25 décembre, ça te va ? J'ai entendu dire qu'avant la construction des murs, on fêtait quelque chose. Noël, ou un truc du genre … On est en l'An 822, donc on va dire … 25 décembre de l'An 816. Si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. »

Pour seul et unique réponse, il reçoit un regard vide, signifiant que Livai n'en a strictement rien à faire de son âge, ou même du jour de sa naissance. Et cela agace et choque un peu Kanney. Comment un gosse de cet âge peut-il déjà avoir perdu toute envie de vivre ? Se reprenant toutefois très vite, il demande :

« - Tu sais tenir correctement un couteau ? … Tu sais pas, hein. Je vais t'apprendre ça, alors. Ce serait con que tu clamse en te faisant massacrer par plus fort que toi. Dans la vie, si tu veux survivre, faut être le plus fort. Avant, je vais tout de même te remplumer, ou tu feras pas de vieux os. »

Cet « apprentissage » a commencé tôt. A peine une semaine plus tard, environ. C'est une estimation car après tout, on ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps passe, dans cet affreux souterrain. Les habitants de la ville ont l'habitude, ils ont développé une horloge interne qui leur est propre et qui leur indique le temps qui passe. Kanney … n'a pas développé cette espèce d'horloge. Mais il en a une à disposition. Il suffit de demander au gamin, bien qu'il ne soit guère précis. Il n'a pas les heures, mais des éléments repérés. Et ce doit être pareil pour tous le monde. Ce qui étonne l'adulte, c'est que jamais il ne se trompe. Kanney en a déduit des horaires, qu'il ignore si elles sont juste ou non. Il a l'intention d'apprendre les bases à Livai. Si un jour l'envie lui prend d'explorer la surface, s'il ne sait pas ne serait-ce que l'heure ou même lire, c'est peine perdu. Mais avant, l'auto-défense est la base. Il verra la suite après.

« - Tiens plus fermement ton couteau, gamin. Sinon au moindre coup, il va s'envoler.

\- Je peux pas plus fort, grince Livai. »

Un autre truc que Kanney a apprit de Livai : il a une langue bien acérée. Il répond, parfois avec arrogance, d'autre avec grossierté et cela lui a déjà causé quelques petits soucis, en peu de temps. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit quasiment jamais sortit, alors il ne connait pas les limites à ne pas franchir. Il se retrouve donc fréquemment menacé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, du point de vue de Kanney. Cela peut-être utile. A force de mordre la poussière, il comprendra qu'il faut être le plus fort en ce bas monde.

« - Tu peux pas plus fort ? Fais le quand même. Je ne te demande pas si tu peux, tu le fais, c'est tout. »

Soupirant, l'adulte s'approche du garçon qu'il a prit sous sa tutelle. Alors qu'il est près de lui, Livai sert plus fort son couteau et assène un coup au bras de l'autre, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour courir plus loin, le targuant de sa réussite.

« - Le sale morveux, grogne Kanney, bien que fier de celui-ci. »

Livai … est rusé et agile. Il apprend plutôt vite et sait faire l'effet de surprise. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait avoir, et certainement pas le dernière. Parce que c'est un môme, il le sous estime trop. Son agilité lui permet de s'en sortir dans plusieurs situations dangereuse, ainsi que sa petite taille. Probablement à cause de la malnutrition, il est petit, et n'apprécie pas qu'on lui en fasse la remarque. Deux mois se passe ainsi, dans un entrainement seul, ou les bases sont expliqués. Le troisième mois, Kanney envoit son protégé dans la gueule du loup, le mettant en face à face avec un homme plutôt costaud, qui finit après un long moment, à terre avec un couteau pressé sous la gorge. Sans remord, avec une expression neutre, Livai abat l'homme d'un simple coup de couteau bien tracé sous la jugulaire.

Oui, il fait des progrès.

Après seulement une année et quelques mois d'entrainement, Livai peut vaincre à lui tout seul, un groupe de six voire huit personnes, en fonction de sa forme. Un exploit plus que surprenant, qui fait la fierté de son tuteur. Alors, Kanney prend une décision. Le couteau et le corps à corps, c'est bien. Mais il lui faut un moyen de vaincre sur une longue distance. Les armes à feu, ça c'est efficace. De plus, c'est la spécialité de Kanney. Mais avant, il doit laisser évoluer le gamin seul pendant quelques temps. C'est la raison pour laquelle il déclare un jour :

« - Je vais retourner à la surface pendant quelques temps.

\- Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire là-bas ?

\- J'ai un travail. Je m'y suis absenter pendant trop longtemps. Je vais avoir des emmerdes si je m'absente encore plus pour l'instant.

\- … C'est quoi, ton travail ? demande Livai après un petit silence. »

Faisant mine que la réponse ne l'intéresse nullement, Livai s'occupe de nettoyer consciencieusement son couteau éclaboussé du sang d'une personne qu'il a tué il y a pas moins du dix minutes auparavant.

« - Ça t'intéresse ? Aucune réponse. J'ai une place au conseil du palais qu'on m'a donné par ma place de larbin des Reiss.

\- Les Reiss ? relève Livai, soudainement intéressé. »

Kanney note l'intérêt de l'enfant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le remarque. Apparement, le fils de Kuchel est intrigué par le monde au dessus de lui. Il grapille tout ce qu'il peut sur le sujet, aussi infime que soit l'information. Il ne doit pas vraiment être le seul ici, à vouloir en savoir plus sur le monde auquel il n'a pas accès. Donner ce genre d'informations ne lui coûte rien, alors bon …

« - C'est une famille proche du roi Fritz. J'ai jamais rencontré ce type, mais il m'a l'air d'être une sacrée raclure. Je fréquente surtout le chef de la famille Reiss, Uli. Il est assez … spécial, mais on s'y fait vite, à son caractère.

\- … Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des murs, au dessus ? Et des Titans ?

\- Ouais, il y a les deux. Même si c'est pas la grande joie ici, c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du territoire de l'humanité. Le District Clandestin est sous la Capitale, Mitras. Donc derrière le troisième mur, qui abrite les ordures de l'aristocratie. En partant du troisième mur, tu as : Sina, où vit les pourritures ; Rose, où tu trouves la classe moyenne et Maria, plutôt pauvre et les moins défendu contre les Titans. Je t'en parlerai peut-être plus en détails lorsque je reviendrais. »

Livai n'a que huit ans, lorsqu'il est laissé seul. Et il sait déjà se débrouiller. Il vit en volant et en tuant, faisant régner sa loi, alors que pourtant, il n'a même pas dix ans.

« - Hé minus, file moi ce que tu as là ! »

Livai hausse un sourcil en voyant l'homme qui lui fait face, de manière arrogante. Il jette un coup d'oeil au morceau de pain fraichement volé à un répugnant marchand qui vient sans nul doûte de la surface pour vendre ses produits. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir horreur de ces individus …

« - Je te parle, minus ! File moi ce que t'as si tu veux pas creuver !

\- C'est toi qui va creuver.

\- T'as dis quoi ?! »

Avec rapidité, Livai extirpe de la doublure cousue dans sa manche, un couteau et vient mettre à terre l'homme d'un coup de pied bien placé, mettant fin à ses jours avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en apercevoir, d'un coup net à la jugulaire. Cette action a attisé les regards des quelques personnes présentes dans la rue. Celles-ci ne manquent pas de rire de cela, la situation étant, peut-on l'avouer, assez cocace.

« - Tu réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois, avant de venir me faire chier. »

Il est inutile de préciser que cette remarque acerbe n'est pas inutile. En réalité, elle ne s'adresse pas directement à l'homme mort, mais aux autres personnes présentes, à qui il sous entend un conseil de ne pas venir lui chercher des noises, au risque d'y rester.

Livai sort un chiffon et, à l'aide de celui-ci, il nettoie consciencieusement son arme. C'est étrange, mais il commence a éprouver du dégoût pour ce sang qui le souille de partout. Et … quand il regarde ses mains, même si elles sont immaculés, il les voit souiller, tâcher du sang des personnes qu'il abbât à chaque jour qui passe. Est-ce normal ? Il demandera à Kenny lorsquue celui-ci sera de retour … Mais quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Le mois prochain ? Dans plusieurs années ? Il ne doûte pas qu'à ce moment-là, il sera encore vivant. Car il veut vivre. Et c'est la première fois qu'il ressent cela, en même temps que ce sentiment de puissance qui emplit tout son être et … bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il adore ces sensations grisantes !

Livai atteint l'âge de neuf ans. Le quartier sud-est du District Clandestin en entier le craint tout autant qu'on le respecte. Il ne s'agit certes que d'un infime pas vers la puissance, mais avoir une aussi miniscule partie des souterrains qui le redoute, est vraiment super. En ce moment, il agrandit son terrain du côté sud-ouest. Les quatre points cardinaux de l'endroit ont chacun leur réputation. Le côté Sud est celui des plaisirs, là où se trouve les bordels et les meilleurs bars. Le côté Ouest, c'est celui des combats, l'endroit où il y a le plus de mort par affrontement. C'est plutôt logique quand on sait que juste à côté, le côté Nord, abrite les marchands et autres trafiquants les plus louches qui soient. Quant au côté Est … c'est à cet endroit que ce situe le plus vaste champ d'action de la milice. Parce qu'i cet endroit … l'Escalier Onze, la seule porte de sortie vers l'extérieur. Livai a l'intention d'explorer la cité en suivant cet ordre précis. Et lorsqu'il parviendra à l'Escalier … il remontera à la surface, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendra !

Livai a dix ans, lorsque le côté Sud entier évite de lui chercher des noises, au risque d'en pâtir. Il faut dire que c'était plutôt simple. Il y a bien trop d'homme complètement bourré ou fatigué après une petite séance de plaisir. L'un des avantages, c'est qu'il a pu s'occuper du cas d'un ou deux nobles trainant dans les parages. C'était, de son point de vue, amusant. Bien qu'il ait gardé ce sentiment pour lui. Il s'est cependant abstenu de les achever. Cela lui aurait causé quelques … désagréments avec la milice. Et il ne souhaite pas se faire remarquer par ces types. Pas encore, tout du moins. Il est encore jeune, après tout. Plus tard, cependant … Il n'y voit aucun inconvéniant.

Aussi, aux suites d'un combat qu'il a remporté dans le côté Nord Ouest, l'orphelin décide d'emménager dans ce côté de la ville. Rester dans l'habitation où il a vécu avec sa mère, ce n'est pas bon pour son moral. Cela lui file parfois la nausée, aussi. De plus, il faut savoir aller de l'avant, toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter. Autrement, c'est la défaite assurée, qui s'ensuit d'une mort inévitable et précoce.

C'est lors d'un petit affrontement à mort que Kanney retrouve Livai. Il se doutait un peu que le gamin n'allait pas éternellement rester dans sa vieille maison. Alors il avait décidé de venir voir de ce côté, au cas où. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Une nouvelle fois, il est fier de cet enfant a qui il a transmit une partie de son savoir. A présent, il ne lui reste plus qu'à lui apprendre comment se servir d'une arme à feu et lui donner les bases aux niveaux études. Rien que savoir lire est quelque chose de rare et précieux, dans les bas-fonds.

En voyant son tuteur parmi les spectateurs hilares du massacre, Livai se dépêche d'achever sa cible de son coup toujours aussi net de couteau. Ensuite, une fois la foule dissipée, il s'approche de l'homme, le saluant d'un vague hochement de tête.

« - Je m'absente deux ans et voilà que le gamin commence déjà à faire régner la terreur ! Par contre … t'es toujours aussi minuscule. »

Il évite habilement un coup qui aurait pu sans nul doûte le faire s'effondrer sur le sol, inerte. C'est qu'en plus il a de la force, à présent, le gamin ! A la demande de l'adulte, Livai emmène celui-ci dans son nouveau chez lui. Il ne faut que deux mois pour que Livai sache se servir comme un tireur d'élite d'une arme à feu, sachant même viser en ne voyant son adversaire que dans un reflet quelconque. Kanney offre aimablement un simple pistolet à l'enfant, lui fournissant par contre que peu de munition, à peine trois cartouches. Après tout, n'est-il pas plus un expert au corps à corps ? Les combats à distance sont ennuyeux en ces lieux. C'est mieux lorsqu'on est sur le terrain. Kanney voit bien Livai devenir un tueur à gage, dans plusieurs années. Il en a les qualités. Et c'est bien payé. Lui, Kanney le Trancheur de Gorge, est le meilleur pour le savoir. Pendant longtemps il a pu vivre à Sina avec ce genre de revenu.

« - Quand tu traques quelqu'un, tu te mets dans sa diagonal droite, sur un point suffisament haut, histoire d'avoir un bon point d'observation. Il y a une autre bonne stratégie, quand tu veux faire la peau à quelqu'un : « le piège mortel ». Il faut par contre être plusieurs. Le principe est d'obligé la cible à se réfugier dans un endroit clos. Si elle tente de s'échapper, quoi qu'il advienne, cette personne finira avec une balle dans la tête. Le truc, c'est de positionner ses hommes aux meilleurs endroits, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, gamin. Bah, tu t'en serviras pas beaucoup de celle-là. T'es plutôt un solitaire, hein ?

\- … Les murs … commence Livai.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as dis que tu m'en parlerais.

\- Ah, ouais. Si t'y tiens tant que ça … Tu te souviens du nom des murs ? Tiens, écris leur nom dessus. Et laisse de la place, hein ! »

Kanney sort une feuille et un stylo de sa veste qu'il donne à Livai. Celui-ci s'empare avec réticence de ce dernier. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'objet. La première fois qu'il y a touché remonte à i peine une semaine.

D'une écriture maladroite, l'enfant inscrit, la main tremblante, sur le papier épais :

« _Mur Shina_ » ; « _Mur Rosé_ » ; « _Mur Meria_ ».

« - T'as fait une faute dans tous les noms. »

Soupirant, il prend le stylo des mains de Livai et corrige comme il se doit les fautes.

« _Mur Sina_ » ; « _Mur Rose_ » ; « _Mur Maria_ », sont à présents inscrits. Gribouillant un vague dessin représentant le territoire de l'humanité et ses districts, Kanney pointe le centre d'un air las.

« - Là, c'est le mur Sina. Son centre, c'est la Capitale, Mitras, là où vit ce satané roi et ses fidèles. Et en dessous, c'est là où nous sommes, le District Clandestin. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça. Apparement, il a été batti pour servir de plan de secours, au cas où. Mais bon, tu sais comment on finit si on est trop longtemps privé de lumière ! Il soupire, repensant à un souvenir qui semble être lointain. Bon, ici c'est _Orvud_ , il montre le district au nord du mur Sina. Là, c'est _Stohess_ , il montre celui à l'est. Là, c'est _Ehrmina_ , il montre celui au sud. Et là, c'est _Yalckell_ , à chaque fois, il prend le soin d'écrire de manière lisible les noms de chaque districts. Pour le mur Rose, tu as au nord, _Utopia_ , suivit à l'est de _Karanese_ , au sud c'est _Trost_ et à l'ouest, nous avons _Chlorba_. On reviendra plus tard sur les détails, déclare t-il en voyant Livai ouvrir la bouche. Et enfin, dans le mur Maria, il y a au nord, _Solae_ , à l'est c'est _Wintess_ , au sud il y a _Shiganshina_ et le dernier c'est _Quinta_. Après, faut pas oublier qu'il y a pleins de village hors des districts ! »

Changeant entièrement de sujet, Kanney se met à parler des différents corps d'armée, et principalement de leur rôle. Il remarque l'intérêt du gamin lorsqu'il parle des expéditions des Bataillons d'Exploration à l'extérieur des murs, et cela ne le rassure pas. Il a un étrange et mauvais pressentiment, à ce sujet. Et il espère sincèrement que son instinct qui est très souvent juste, se trompe cette fois-ci.

« - La Capitale, c'est là où t'as l'élite des Brigades Spéciales. C'est éclatant, de les faire tourner en bourrique. Si t'as l'occasion, crache pas dessus. Ils sont un peu partout dans chaque district, mais t'en trouveras plus à Mitras, je te le dis. Ceux qui sont dans ce dépottoire, c'est ceux qu'on envoit au trou. Ce sont pas des lumières ! Ce que vous appelez l'Escalier Onze mène tout droit au District de Stohess. Mais j'y laisserai ma main s'il n'y a pas d'autres issus dont l'accès est impossible rien qu'avec les jambes. Le quartier général des Bataillons d'Exploration est à Trost et ils vont à l'extérieur des murs en passant par Shiganshina. T'as pigé, gamin ? »

Livai hoche lentement la tête, se remémorant tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il repense principalement aux Bataillons d'Exploration, qui explorent le monde au delà des murs, qui jouissent d'une liberté sans limite. Cela doit être bien, mais il ne connaitra au grand jamais cela. Aussi, il y a ce fameux équipement de manœuvre tridimentionnelle qui l'intrigue. Il faudrait qu'il pense à méditer sur le sujet plus tard. Quelque chose lui dit que c'est un détails important, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer pourquoi …

Livai ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi Kanney l'a une nouvelle fois laissé seul ? Cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas. Il le lui a dit, la prochaine fois qu'il s'en va, c'est pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui, c'est une lettre. Une simple lettre. Une lettre dont il ne comprend rien. Car tout cela n'a aucune logique. Strictement aucune !

.

« _Livai,_

 _Je retourne à la surface. Je ne redescendrais pas dans les bas-fonds, j'y ai passé suffisament de temps à moisir pour le reste de mes jours. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais, tu sauras survivre, et tu ne finiras pas comme Kuchel, ta mère._

 _J'ai des trucs à t'avouer. Et pour être franc gamin, j'aurai préféré emporter ça dans ma tombe. Mon vrai nom est Kanney Ackerman. J'étais le frangin de ta mère. T'es la seule chose qu'elle a laissé derrière elle, alors je pouvais pas te laisser clamser. J'ai pas la fibre paternelle et pourtant, je reconnais que je me suis attaché au sale gamin mal embouché que t'es. Si un jour tu parviens à t'échapper de ton miteux petit souterrain et que tu sais pas où aller ou que tu t'emmerdes juste, rend toi au mur Maria. Près du district de Shiganshina, vit une branche de notre famille. J'ai appris ça il y a pas longtemps._

 _Tu dois aussi savoir ceci :_

 _Les Ackerman était très proche de la famille royale, à la construction des murs. De puissants guerriers proche d'eux. Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous, notre lignée est sur le point de s'éteindre. On doit être, quoi ? trois – quatre. J'ai questionné mon grand-père, il n'a pas vraiment de réponse. Il est né après la contruction des murs et son père s'est muré dans le silence !_ Le gouvernement nous craint, c'est ce que je sais. _Le roi rêvait de réécrire les souvenirs de l'Humanité, détruire notre passé. Les générations successives des rois ont hérité et protégé le « pouvoir des Titans » et s'en sont servit pour bâtir les murs et effacer l'histoire du peuple quand ils étaient à l'extérieur. Aussi, l'humanité est principalement faite d'une même et grande famille et les souvenirs des lignées mineures comme la nôtre ne sont pas affectés par ce pouvoir. La lignée asiatique et les Ackerman ne se sont pas soumis au roi. Tu connais la suite …_

 _Garde ça en mémoire, gamin : On peut pas faire confiance aux autres. Parce qu'on est des Ackerman, on sera toujours autant craint que haïe. On veut notre extinction ! Ne parle à personne de ça et … on se reverra peut-être à l'extérieur, qui sait … T'entendras peut-être parler de Kanney, le Trancheur de Gorge !_

 _Kenny. »_

 _._

Livai a seulement onze années derrière lui, lorsqu'il tombe sur cette missive, seul vestige de la visite de son oncle et tuteur.

Le regard scrutateur, Livai attend, bien caché contre le mur d'une habitation. Il attend le bon moment. Le bon moment pour franchir en courant le péage et monter les nombreuses marches. Il sait qu'il peut le faire. A treize ans, il est encore trop petit pour un enfant de son âge et même s'il a horreur de le reconnaître, cela lui est bien souvent utile. Il ignore ce qui lui prend, de vouloir quitter les souterrains aussi tôt. Il veut juste voir la lumière du soleil et contempler le ciel nocturne, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, lorsqu'il sera à l'extérieur, il sera dans le District de Stohess. Et avec un peu de chance, il parviendra à quitter celui-ci.

Les hommes qui gardent l'escalier s'exclaffe soudainement, se racontant probablement des anecdotes hilarantes. C'est le moment tant attendu ! Livai s'élance et sans que les hommes n'aient le temps de comprendre, il a déjà franchit le péage et monte les marches quatre à quatre. Il entend des exclamations qu'il ne parvient à saisir, trop prit dans sa course affolée. Il entend alors des coups de feu dont les balles ne l'atteignent jamais. Il y en a une qui lui frôle l'épaule, mais il ne la sent même pas, son corps poussé par l'adrénaline. Le bout de l'escalier se rapproche de plus en plus. Il accélère. Il ne doit pas se faire attraper. Pas encore ! Sa respiration s'accélère. Il atteint la porte au sommet de l'escalier. Il l'ouvre à la volé, la franchissant sans un regard en arrière, en continuant de courir. Il y a un couloir. Un très long couloir. Et Livai le dévale, alors que ses poursuivants doivent encore être dans les escaliers. Puis, il voit de la lumière au bout du couloir de pierre. Il se précipite vers cette source de lumière.

Il y est ! Le voici à l'extérieur !

En quittant les souterrains, Livai s'aperçoit que le soleil est en train de se lever. Sa lumière se fait toujours plus dense à chaque seconde qui passe. Il n'y a que peu, voire pas du tout de personne. Et cela arrange, d'une certaine manière, ses affaires. Il ne se fera pas trop repérer. A peine sortit du couloir, l'orphelin ne prend même pas la peine d'observer le monde qui l'entoure. Il doit vite se réfugier, où on va le ramener dans les bas-fonds.

Filant comme l'éclair, Livai se réfugie au sommet d'un toit, se hissant grâce à la seule force de ses bras. Il vole au passage un foulard blanc étendu sur le bord du fenêtre dans lequel il se drape, dissimulant aux yeux de tous, même au soleil, sa misère. Arrivé au sommet des toits, il contemple avec admiration, le soleil se levant. Est-ce donc cela, la liberté ? Pouvoir contempler le ciel ? Si tel est le cas, il ne pourra jamais s'en lasser !

Toute bonne chose a une fin.

Poursuivit par les Brigades Spéciales, quel autre choix a-t-on que de retourner dans les ténèbres ? Rester à la lumière pour indéniablement finir exécuté ? Non. Ce n'est pas là le destin que Livai s'est choisit. Lui, il veut vivre à la surface en tant qu'homme libre. Il le sait, un jour cela arrivera. Et il va patiemment attendre que ce jour arrive. En attendant, il va devenir fort. Encore plus fort qu'il ne l'est déjà !


End file.
